


Take A Picture, It'll Last Longer

by piuicola



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Gay, M/M, THIS IS FULL OF FLUFF, can we have more of fluff in ass class, karma and nagisa are boyfriends, karma with glasses, nagisa is a good boyfriend, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 07:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18048311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piuicola/pseuds/piuicola
Summary: “Karma! Are you home?” Nagisa yelled, after knocking on the door several times, while holding onto a bag of Chinese food.





	Take A Picture, It'll Last Longer

**Author's Note:**

> hhh enjoy this really self-indulge fanfiction after not being active for 2 months :")

“Karma! Are you home?” Nagisa yelled, after knocking on the door several times, while holding onto a bag of Chinese food. It was a weekly routine now, every Saturday, Nagisa would go to his house – to make sure he wasn’t doing anything dumb – and have a sleepover. His mother unexpectedly agreed and allowed him to sleepover, saying something along the lines of “If you’re going to do it, make sure to use protection”

 

“That’s unusual…” Nagisa thought. Sighing, his hand went underneath the doormat and got out the spare key. With the door making a _click_ sound, he peered into the mansion.

 

After finally finding Karma in his room, he saw the most adorable sight ever known to man-kind. A sleeping Karma with glasses.

 

He was sleeping on the desk full of papers, with his arms crossed, and his head buried in it while tilting to the side. In his hand was a black pen, Nagisa deduced he was doing homework before falling asleep. Black rimmed glasses framed his face, making his eyes stand out. Glasses made him look less terrifying and more amicable than without.

 

Nagisa internally squealed and swiftly took out his phone. This moment is too good to pass on. Making sure his flash wasn’t on, he hastily snapped a picture and made it into his wallpaper.

 

After a few minutes of composing himself, Nagisa shook Karma's arm. “Karma, it’s 7pm, time to eat.” Nagisa cooed. A mutter of five more minutes didn’t convince Nagisa, as he continued to shake his arm.

 

Slowly and reluctantly, Karma uncovered his face, his eyes fluttering open. He straightened up his back and stretched his arms over his head, yawning in the process.

 

He turned to look at Nagisa, still in a dozy state, and muttered, “Welcome home, Nagisa.”

 

“It’s good to be back, Karma.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos if you like it :D  
> i made this for a friend,,i hope she sees this.  
> This is short but i took 15 minutes only soo uwu


End file.
